


Well that was unexpected

by GiaUrsula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Conversations, Infidelity Outside of Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: ''So let me get this straight...'' Isaac began, ''...Instead of getting Kate to be quieter, she's now going to be even louder than before because you accidentally told her boyfriend she was cheating on him. And we have her now ex-boyfriend sleeping on our couch for four days to top it all off. Is that right?'' Stiles sighed, ''That is correct'' A.K.A When Stiles goes to shout at his neighbour's boyfriend for having sex WAY too loud, he doesn't quite get the outcome he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got a lot a time and got bored so here this is! Tried to be funny but I don't know if I was any good. Just a silly idea that came to me of how awkward this situation would be IRL.

Fuck! That was it. 

Stiles had had ENOUGH! He’d had enough of it when he was trying to relax. He’s had enough of it when he was trying to sleep. And he’d certainly had enough of it when he was trying to study. 

 _Come on Stiles, it’ll be fun_ he said 

 _Living together would  be so awesome_ he said 

Scott had insisted and insisted they had to live away at college, completely ignoring that Stiles chose this college to be close to his dad.  

Stiles couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t enjoyed staying here with Scott for the majority of his degree. Their roommates were cool. Isaac could be a jerk but he was okay. Boyd was quiet and seemed not to really have an opinion on anything (Stiles still didn’t even know his major). Greenberg was bearable in small doses but couldn’t be trusted with grocery shopping after he came back that one time with a cart full of falafels and that’s all they ate for a week. 

 _I never_ _wanna_ _see another falafel in my life_  

But what really annoyed Stiles about living here was Kate... Fucking.... Argent. 

She was their neighbour and initially seemed okay. 

Except her legs were constantly open for business and she screamed louder than a banshee when she came.  

And Stiles had had enough. At first it was awkwardly funny. Now it was just plain annoying. 

Stiles still hasn’t met her boyfriend Mark but has probably heard his name more times than he fucking has in his entire life followed by the begging commands of “Fuck me” and “Harder” 

He didn’t help matters. He’d usually yell some freaky shit about how tight she was and how she was a worthless whore only good for fucking, which, misogynistic much?  

Accompanying that disturbing litany of creepy ass shit was the sound of the headboard banging against the wall. Stiles nicknamed it the heartbeat of Kate’s room since it was constantly thudding. He was half terrified, half-impressed by their stamina. 

Stiles wasn’t a prude. He’d had a few hook ups in his college life experience but he likes to think he was at least respectful to his partner and everyone else around them. Unlike Kate and Mark. 

The heartbeat was still and now Stiles decided he’d had enough, storming out of the flat and slamming the door behind him. 

What he wasn’t expecting was to see Mark outside the door and- 

 _Holy fuck, he’s gorgeous_  

Stiles was now slightly jealous as well as furious. 

“HEY!” he called out as he marched over to Mark, who appeared unaffected. 

As he came closer Stiles could admire how stunning the man was. Gelled black hair, amazing hazel eyes and- 

 _No. Remember what you ca_ _m_ _e here for_  

“Can I help you?” Mark asked disinterested. 

“Yes you can help me by keeping the fucking noise down!” he snapped, “I, like many other students on this floor, are here to study and pass our exams which isn’t easy when **she** is next door screaming _Yes Mark! Fuck me Mark! Harder Mark!_ So please for the love of god both of you, SHUT THE FUCK UP!  I don’t wanna hear your weird kinky shit so keep it to yourselves. You too are not impressing anyone so just STOP IT!” 

Stiles took a deep breath after finally ranting about everything that had bothered him. 

Mark had barely blinked during Stiles’ diatribe against him and his girlfriend. But now? Mark looked pissed. Those muscles that had earlier been so appealing now seemed kinda terrifying. Mark knocked on the door still facing Stiles.  

“I think I should-“ 

“You’re staying” Mark commanded and Stiles silenced his protests. 

The door soon opened up and Kate was in her dressing gown, her hair looking tousled and her eyes looking weary. 

“Hey baby” She greeted Mark with a kiss on the cheek. “Just woke up from a nap, I hope you weren’t waiting long”. Mark’s face remained cold and passive. 

Soon she noticed Stiles standing there. “Why is he here?” 

“Interesting story, heh heh” Stiles chuckled nervously and gestured to his door, “I should go” 

Just as he was about to leave Mark grabbed his shoulder and kept him in place 

 _Ah Freedom. I almost had you then..._  

“Who the fuck is Mark?” Derek asked. 

 _Wait what?_ _!_  

“You’re Mark?” Stiles answered hesitantly. 

Mark tore his stare away from Kate back at him. 

“My name is Derek” 

 _Oh no_ _._  

 _S_ _hit’s going down..._  

 _Fuck why am I in the middle of this?_  

 _My dad was right, I just go looking for trouble_  

Kate was good. She barely flinched at the accusation. She smiled sickeningly, “Baby. I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about” 

Derek almost seemed amused by this and Stiles was aware that was not a good sign. “He said he could hear you having really loud sex with a guy called Mark. Even shouted at me thinking it was my fault!”  

Derek turned to Stiles accusingly. 

 _Shit! Now I really am in the middle of it._  

She scoffed, “He’s just saying that because I wouldn’t sleep with him” 

Stiles gaped while Derek stared at him like he wasn’t sure what to believe. 

 _This bitch...._  

He tilted his head to the side and smirked, “Oh really. Your gay neighbour wanted to get back at you for not sleeping with him? Yeah that makes total sense” 

“Derek-“ she started. 

“Fuck you” Derek sneered before carrying on in a completely monotone but assertive voice “We’re through. Mark can have you, I don’t give a shit anymore” 

Derek practically flew down the stairs as Stiles and Kate stood there open mouthed. 

 _And that was all she wrote..._  

She immediately honed in on him, “You fucking snitch. Just because you wanted my boyfriend” 

“I just met your boyfriend!” Stiles squawked, “Just please for the love of god, **stop** being so fucking loud” 

Kate hummed and Stiles knew as soon as he saw devilish grin that there was no way in of that happening. 

“Now that I know I have a listening audience, I’ll have to be even louder, won’t I?” 

Before Stiles could respond, Kate shut the door in his face. 

Stiles banged his head against the door. 

 _Fucking perfect. Well fucking done Stiles way to make things a thousand times_ ** _worse_** _than before!_  

 _I hope Derek’s okay_ _..._  

* * *

Derek rested his head against the steering wheel of his car. How could he be so stupid? He should know long distance wasn’t going to work. It was one fucking year and she couldn’t wait for him. 

He jumped at the sound of knocking against his window and saw it was the guy from earlier. 

 _He’s actually_ _kinda_ _hot_ then Derek tried to shake the thoughts from his head. _NOT the time for that_  

“What are you doing here?” he said instead. 

The guy bit his lip and shrugged those surprisingly broad shoulders of his. 

“Can I come in?” he asked. 

Derek wasn’t going to let him in but his brown eyes had softened now that they weren’t panicked from being in the middle of him and Kate. They were soft in a way hers weren't and Derek didn't feel as angry as he was before. 

Derek opened the passenger door for him and he sank inside giving the comment “Nice car” as he did. 

“How’d you know this was my car?” 

“I live here, I think I’d remember a Camaro in the parking lot. Besides we’re poor peasant students” Derek gave a small snort at that, “None of us could afford a POSTER of this car nevermind the real thing. Are you a student? How old are you?” 

Derek paused but then Stiles gave an awkward laugh like he’d just realised what he’d asked. 

“I’m so sorry. That was nosey and inconsiderate and- '' 

“Dude!” Derek interrupted. 

Stiles stopped and looked at him. 

“It’s fine. To answer your questions, I’m turning twenty four this Christmas and I’m not a student. I’m an architect in New York” 

“Wow” Stiles gaped, “Your birthday’s Christmas? That must suck” 

Derek laughed, “Yeah when I was younger it was but you kind of get over birthdays as you get older” 

Stiles shook his head defiantly like a kid. “Nope. Not me. My birthdays are awesome. Playing video games with Scott all day, getting to see my dad. It's great!” 

“Scott your boyfriend?” 

 _Smooth Derek. Real fucking smooth._  

 Apparently it was the right thing to say because Stiles burst into a guffaw that echoed in his car. 

“No man. He’s been my bro since we were kids. It would feel like incest” 

“That’s nice” Derek replied absentmindedly. 

It was only when he noticed Stiles looked at him like he’d grown a third head that he realised he needed to elaborate on that thought. 

“I mean it’s nice that you still keep in contact with old school friends. The only person from High school that I still....” he broke off in a small laugh. 

“Kate?” Stiles guessed. 

“Yeah” he said sadly. 

“Sorry you had to find out like that” 

Derek shrugged. “Clearly long distance doesn’t work” 

“It might. Just with the right person. Clearly Kate isn’t” 

“She wasn’t always like this you know? But then her dad got cancer and it’s messed her up” 

Stiles froze a little at the mention of the C word. 

“I tried to be there for her and say the right thing but clearly I failed” 

Stiles sighed, “That’s cause there isn’t a right thing to say so don’t blame yourself. Cancer also doesn’t give you the right to do what you want either so don’t use it to excuse her behaviour. It’s insulting” 

Derek noticed how tense Stiles was and made the connection. 

“Someone in the family?” 

He nodded and looked down unable to meet Derek’s eyes, “My mom” 

Derek was unsure what to say so he decided to be honest about it, “I’d offer my condolences but I bet you’ve heard enough of those in your lifetime” 

Stiles shook his head and offered a tight smile, “Like you wouldn’t believe” 

Stiles sat back in the chair and exhaled. It felt oddly liberating to tell Derek that. He wasn’t even sure why but it helped. 

“Do you know any cheap hotels in the area?” Derek asked suddenly.  

“Not really. Why?” 

“I was meant to be staying with Kate until I got my flight back but obviously I don’t want to be anywhere near her” 

 _And I have no credit card_ Derek realised. 

He flopped his head back on the steering wheel. “I have twenty dollars to my name and no credit card. The fuck am I gonna do?” 

“Stay with me!” Stiles offered impulsively. 

 _Why the fuck did I do that?_  

“I’m not really sure. I don’t even know your name” 

Stiles jolted up and held out his hand. “Stiles Stilinski at your service” 

Derek raises an eyebrow, “Stiles?” 

“It’s a nickname. My first name is from my Polish grandfather so trust me when I say Stiles is easier” 

Derek smirked and shook his hand, ''Derek Hale'' 

Then Derek remembered the name. 

 _Stilinski? Wasn't that the name of the Sheriff?_  

''I know this is a long shot but are you from Beacon Hills by any chance?'' 

Stiles jaw dropped, ''You're that Hale?'' 

''What do you mean I'm that Hale?'' 

Stiles rolled his eyes, ''Come on. You guys are like the Ewing's of Beacon Hills, everybody knows who you guys are'' 

''Ewings?'' Derek questioned. 

Stiles seemed to blush a little. ''I may have been a little bit of a Dallas fan when I was younger...'' 

Derek raised an eyebrow judgingly. 

''… Okay I was a big fan! Now can we drop it?!'' he muttered defensively.  

Derek raised his hands in mock surrender and smirked. 

* * *

''So let me get this straight...'' Isaac began, ''...Instead of getting Kate to be quieter, she's now going to be even louder than before because you accidentally told her boyfriend she was cheating on him. And we have her now ex-boyfriend sleeping on our couch for four days to top it all off. Is that right?'' 

Stiles sighed, ''That is correct'' 

Isaac shook his head, ''Boy when you screw up, you sure do it bigtime'' 

Boyd remained as passive as always. ''Whatever I don't care just so long as he doesn't eat my food and hog the bathroom'' 

''Well what could I do? It's sort of my fault he's in this situation in the first place!'' 

After a pause, Isaac asked. ''You sure this isn't because you want to bang him?''  

''What?'' Stiles spluttered 

''Well, he's hot. You're gay. Need I say more?''  

Stiles narrowed his eyes, ''Thanks for the generalisation there Isaac but no, that isn't anything to do with why I'm letting Derek stay here'' 

''So you're not denying you wanna bang him?'' 

''He literally just got out of a relationship!'' 

''You're still not denying your desire to bang him'' Scott contributed unhelpfully. 

Stiles turned his glare to his friend then back to Isaac. 

''I don't want to bang Derek. I'm letting him stay here because he's in a bind and if you talked to him, you'd realise he's actually a pretty cool guy. So be nice, he's only going to be staying here a few days'' 

Isaac sighed, ''Damnit, fine!'' then he crooked a finger at him, ''But you're getting us pizza'' 

''No problemo my amigo!'' Stiles beamed before asking, ''Will Greenberg want pizza too?'' 

''Doubt it. He's on the roof''' Boyd answered. 

Isaac shook his head.''The roof? Why the fuck is he on the roof?'' 

''Waiting to be taken back to his home planet?'' Scott suggested with a chuckle, ''Who the fuck knows? It's Greenberg'' 

 _Like that's a legit answer_  

* * *

After that, Derek got on surprisingly well with his roommates (mainly because he offered his $20 to help pay for pizza). He even got Boyd’s silent stamp of approval. 

Kate hit back with a vengeance, somehow managing to be even louder and shrill than before. 

With a grimace Derek asked, “Is that what you guys have to deal with?” 

Stiles nodded with his fingers in his ears. 

Derek snorted, “No wonder you fucking hated me” 

The second day in itself started normally enough. Everyone was talking casually in the kitchen drinking coffee. Stiles couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest knowing that Derek got along with his friends. It was nice. Peaceful.  

That is until Greenberg came storming from his room with an axe in his hands and a look that could only be describing as a ‘shining’ look. As soon as he’d walked out the door with it, they all stared at each other silently wondering what the fuck was happening. It didn't take long to hear the sound of splitting wood and a scream. They all simultaneously slammed down their mugs and bolted out the door after him. 

That little stunt resulted in having to explain to the cops why Greenberg axed down Kate’s door because as it turns out, a sleep-deprived Greenberg is a crazy Greenberg. 

 _Well, crazier_  

Greenberg was put in custody until the trial and Kate was evicted once everyone confirmed that she was so loud that Greenberg wasn’t the first person to be pushed to the edge with Kate’s antics (Although not to the extreme that justified an axe). 

Derek ended up taking his room. 

Stiles liked to consider it somewhat of a victory. Even if he had just lost a roommate from the ordeal.  

 _Of course_ _he_ _was an axe-wielding_ _roommate so maybe the loss wasn’t so great_ , Stiles reasoned to himself. 

''I forgot how stressful college was'' Derek commented dryly afterwards. 

Isaac huffed, ''You have no idea'' 

''Am I a terrible person for being disappointed he didn't say the line?'' Scott pondered out loud. 

''What line?'' 

''HERE'S JOHNNY!'' Stiles roared behind Derek's shoulder, wheezing in laughter when Derek jumped out of his skin. 

It resulted in a scowling Derek putting Stiles in a headlock and the two of them wrestling on the living room floor. 

Everyone else rolled their eyes and left the room. 

* * *

**Stiles: If** **ur** **waitin** **on a waiter do u become... THE WAITER?!! 0_0**  

 **(Sent at: 19:07)**  

 

 **Derek: How high r u** **rn** **?**  

 **(Sent at: 19:08)**  

 

 **Stiles:** **Whaaa** **? I haven't smoked anything**  

 **(Sent at: 19:08)**  

 

 **Derek:** **Sure Jan**  

 **(Sent at: 19:09)**  

 

''Who you texting?'' Scott asked when he heard Stiles' little snort. 

Stiles shrugged his shoulder coyly, ''No-one'' 

Isaac peered over his shoulder, ''Derek.'' Isaac ignored Stiles' flailing and sat next to Scott on the couch with his bowl of cereal ''He's texting Derek'' He confirmed through a mouthful of cornflakes. 

''Again?'' 

It had been a few months since the whole Kate debacle and the two of them had been texting back and forth since Derek went back to New York. 

''You're texting him an awful lot lately'' 

Stiles could hear the thinly concealed concern in his voice. He wasn't stupid. 

''So?'' Stiles said defensively. 

Scott put his arms up, ''I didn't say anything'' 

Stiles scoffed, ''You didn't need to'' and went to his room. 

Isaac and Scott flinched at the sound of the thunderous slam of Stiles' bedroom door. 

Still chewing, Isaac mumbled a quick ''Smooth'' in Scott's direction 

Scott sighed, ''As far as we know this guy is straight and- and why are you shaking your head at me?'' 

''Because he's totally into Stiles'' Isaac answered, scooping up another spoonful. 

''But he was with Kate?'' 

''Bisexuality is a thing, Scott'' 

''Yeah I know that but Derek... Derek doesn't see Stiles that way'' 

Isaac almost wanted to facepalm himself at Scott's obliviousness.  

''Sure. Derek couldn't keep his hands off of Stiles when he was staying with us and he spends almost every waking hour of existence texting him because he _doesn't see Stiles that way_ '' he completed with fake air quotes and an eye roll. 

Scott's face changed from confusion to slow realisation. 

Isaac shook his head, ''You're all a bunch of  dumbasses. Next you'll be wondering if Allison's into you'' 

''Wait what?!'' Scott shrieked. 

Isaac looked at him with a completely unimpressed yet equally astounded expression. 

''You're a fucking idiot'' he told him in a slightly fond but mostly exasperated tone. 

* * *

Stiles was video chatting with Derek as usual. It was a thing they did almost daily. They’d talk about the typical things like how their day went. Stiles would complain about cramming for his final exams and Derek would bitch about the owners of the building he was helping to renovate were constantly changing their minds and ignoring his advice. 

“I swear I’m going crazy stressing out about all this! All I had yesterday was five energy drinks, four cups of coffee and an apple. I heard that too many of these energy drinks can make you blind but I feel fine! I feel GREAT actually! A bit twitchy but hey I haven’t gotten much sleep lately!” Stiles rambled 

Derek chuckled softly, “Go easy Stiles. It’s not a good thing to stress out about exams too much or you’ll snap” 

“Oh well I’m sorry Mr Cool and Collected but not all of us are-“ he paused and finished lamely, “-Cool and collected” 

“Smooth” 

“Shut up” 

Derek laughed, “All I’m saying is you need to relax. You’re gonna ace these exams anyway because you’re the smartest person I’ve ever met” 

“I’m only the smartest person you’ve met because I study” Stiles laughed nervously. 

“You given any thought to what you wanna do after graduation?” Derek asked. 

“Well I’d rather not go back to Beacon Hill. Hardly the place for a budding journalist. I don’t want my first byline to be under a story about traffic jams or sinkholes” 

Derek nodded and stared down at his fiddling hands.  

“You know, New York is always in need of reporters” Derek suggested tentatively. 

Stiles’ mouth went dry. “What else would be in New York?” He asked. 

Derek finally looked at the screen again. “Me Stiles. I would also be in New York” 

He looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen him before. Even when he found out Kate was cheating he just seemed angry and betrayed more than anything. 

“Derek.. are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

“Yes” 

Stiles nodded taking the information in. “It’s kind of a risk for me” 

When he saw Derek’s face falls, he quickly clarified himself, 

“Not that I wouldn’t want this” he said gesturing between the two. “I just wasn’t sure that was on the table” 

Derek smirked, “Trust me, it’s been on the table for a while now” 

Stiles couldn’t help smiling back, “I’ll think about it” 

''I don't want you to think this will result in a fall out if you don't'' Derek assured, ''I just thought I'd put it out there for you'' 

''Consider it officially put out there'' Stiles beamed, ignoring the way Derek's eyes rolled at his response, muttering a fond, ''Dork''. 

* * *

 

“Stiles why are you looking at jobs in New York?” Scott asked as he peered over at Stiles’ computer screen. 

Stiles shrugged, “Just considering my options here Scotty” 

“Is Derek Hale a part of this whole New York thing?”  

Stiles swung round on his desk chair to face him. “He is a part of it yes but he’s not the only reason. New York has a lot of job opportunities Beacon Hills doesn’t” 

“Yeah but isn’t New York...” _Derek you_ _mean_ “... risky?” 

Stiles flailed excitedly, “I’m young! I’ve nearly graduated and I have no responsibilities. If there’s a time to take risks, it’s now!” 

“What about your dad? You chose this college to stay close to him and now Derek’s in the picture, you want to move away without a second thought” 

Stiles jaw clenched at the careless implication. “First of all, like I said Derek is not the only reason I’m considering New York” he told him, voice devoid of emotion, “Secondly Scott, I’ve already talked to my dad and he assured me he’d be fine with it” 

“But I thought that we were gonna stay in Beacon Hills like we always planned” Scott protested weakly. 

Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Scott, I love home. I really do but lately it’s starting to feel... suffocating” 

“Suffocating.” Scott repeated blankly. 

“Yes” Stiles confirmed, “I am not going to live in Beacon Hills for the rest of my life. I might come back when I settle down but first I want a career I can look back on and be proud of!” 

“Who says you wouldn’t have that back home?!” Scott shouted, becoming more upset and confused. 

Stiles groaned and bashed his head against the back of his chair. “Scott, you’re not listening to me!” 

“I am! It just doesn’t make sense!” 

Stiles stood up abruptly and yelled back. “You don’t get it because you have no ambition or goals. You’ve been stoned most of our time here and so focused on having fun you haven’t thought about the future and now it’s here, you’re fucking terrified!” 

Scott stood there silently nodding his head, “When’d you become such a dick?” 

“Around the same time you let yourself become a loser” 

He saw the flicker of hurt on Scott’s face so he turned his chair back to his desk to avoid it.  

Scott stormed out no longer after and Stiles bashed his head against his keyboard in frustration. 

* * *

 

Stiles was sat on the sofa when he felt Isaac and Boyd slump down next to him on either sides. 

“Erm... hey guys?” Stiles greeted somewhat stiltedly.  

“You and Scott need to sort your shit out” Boyd told him bluntly. 

“What?” 

“Don’t deny it” Isaac contributed, “Pretty sure Greenberg from his padded cell heard the argument between you guys yesterday. Plus calling him a loser? Shitty thing to do” 

“He just doesn’t get it!” Stiles defended. 

‘We know. We had that talk with him already, now it’s your turn” Boyd insisted matter-of-factly. 

Stiles sighed, “Maybe I was harsh but things have always been so simple to Scott. Always knew he was straight, always knew he was going to college, always knew he was coming back home and raising a family but that’s not me! I don’t want my life to be so...?” 

“Rigid?” Boyd prompted. 

“Exactly” 

“You do realise he was also trying to look out for you?” 

“Yeah. I know” Stiles admitted. 

He felt both of their hands on either pat on his shoulders. 

“Good. Now fucking talk to him!” Isaac demanded impatiently. 

When Scott came home that evening, Stiles got up and held his arms out. 

“Hug it out?” 

Scott nodded solemnly and embraced Stiles tightly. 

“You two are such basic bros” Isaac grumbled into his cereal, observing from the couch. 

Scott and Stiles both responded by giving him the finger. 

 _Although we may have proved his point_ _._  

* * *

 

**TEN YEARS LATER**

 

“Merry Christmas Sheriff!” Scott beamed standing in the doorway, carrying a ridiculously oversized present. 

The sheriff shook his head. “You need help there, son?” 

Scott look strained but laughed it off as he slumped it on the floor over the threshold, “Nah” he panted, “We’re good” 

Sheriff laughed and welcomed Scott into the kitchen, “So when should we be expecting Allison and the brood?” 

“Her and the twins should be coming a little after six. Stiles and Derek?” 

Scott felt a person fly onto his back and he immediately recognised the voice that said, “Already here!” 

Scott dropped him so he could turn around and hug him. 

“Dude!” he said pulling back and staring at him, “New York still treating you well?” 

“You know it” Stiles answered, still being held onto. 

“Good thing I’m not the jealous type” Derek joked as he walked behind Stiles. 

Stiles pulled away from Scott to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey babe. Got our stuff unpacked?” 

“Yeah, we’re good” 

With that resolved Stiles quickly spun back round to face Scott and his father.  

“So when are the others getting here?” he asked. 

“Nit till after six?” 

“SIX?!” Stiles repeated incredulously before turning back to Derek and writhing in impatience, “I can’t wait that long to tell them!” 

“Tell us what?” Scott asked excitedly. 

Stiles turned to Derek expectantly.  

“Might as well” he shrugged. 

“Dad...” Stiles began as he leaned back against Derek, who naturally put his head inbetween his neck and shoulders and his hands on his waist. 

“... We’re moving to Beacon Hills!” he announced cheerfully.  

“That’s great son” Sheriff beamed. 

Stiles then intertwined his fingers with Derek’s to lift them up, displaying the matching silver bands. 

‘And we’re getting married” Derek added, looking extremely smug. 

 

* * *

 

Later when it was just the two of them leaning on the railings of the back porch, hands intertwined, they reflected on how they met. 

“Just to think this epic love story of ours started when I stormed up to this gorgeous, hazel eyes beefcake for fucking his girlfriend too loudly” 

“Beefcake?” Derek questioned amusedly.  

Stiles swatted his shoulder with his free hand, “Shut up” 

Derek leaned in closet to his ear and whispered, “Wanna hear something funny?” 

“What?” 

“I don’t even remember her name” Derek admitted. 

Stiles laughed as he pressed in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
